The Greatest Thing Part One: The Strangest Thing
by LauraIsActing
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are in their sixth year at Hogwarts with a couple of new faces as they face Voldemorts rise to power, their N.E.W.T classes, and the strangest of all...unexpected love. LJ SOC ROC Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! In case you didn't figure it out, I'm NOT J.K. Rowling. Just a fan! And I do not own any of the characters you recognize. The only main characters I own are Rose and Jazz, oh and Clarissa and Yyvonne, but they aren't that important.

Lily

There are many words that come to mind when I think of James Potter. Arrogant, selfish, conceited, git, prat, prankster, Marauder and ugly. Ok, so the last part may not be completely true…I guess some would find him handsome…alright, 99.9 of the girls at Hogwarts do. My name is Lily Olivia Evans and I am that .1. Even my friends think he's a little handsome. I guess if you squint with one eye, and don't look out of the other, he's alright. You know, if you're into the whole tall, dark and handsome thing, if you're looking for someone smart and funny, then yeah, you'd think Potter was a great catch. I however, don't go for arrogant self centered annoying gits. But you'd be surprised how many people do. And today, while I have the joy of getting away from my vile sister and seeing my friends again and going back to school as a prefect for the second year running, I do have to see Potter again. Probably saying something about how the 108th time is the charm for asking me out. Funny thing about charms, in school he's horrid at them.

James

There are many words that come to mind when I think about Lily Evans. Beautiful, smart, sweet-except to me-, caring, courageous, level headed, pretty, soft spoken- once again, except to me- and she is totally in love with me. She's just in denial. My name is James Harold Potter and I am a star chaser on the Gryffindor team, I have the highest grades in my year, well I tied with Evans, but oh well. But when you do the math, we're perfect for each other, she's gorgeous, I'm gorgeous, etc, etc. She's the girl of my dreams, long wavy red hair, bright green eyes and porcelain skin. I know I have my choice of any girl in the whole school, but none compare to her. Maybe it's the fact that she likes to play hard to get around me. She's good at it too, everyone thinks she hates me. But I see right through that. I mean obviously, the 107 times I asked her out, she was obviously just waiting for the lucky 108th time. Everyone knows that you shouldn't go out with a girl unless she's turned you down 107 times over the past year.

Lily

"Lily!" My best friend Roselyn Windsor cried. Rose was a little shorter than me with long straight blonde hair and big olive green eyes.

"Rose!" I cried and hugged her.

"How was you're summer?" She asked. "Petunia giving you a hard time?"

"As always, you know that. I can't wait until next summer when I get to use magic on her." I said evilly.

"Have you seen Jazz?" She asked.

"No, I was just about to ask you." I laughed.

"Lils! Rose!" A voice chimed. We both turned to see our third counterpart coming our way. Jasmine Marrietti, a little taller than me, medium length curly black hair and deep blue eyes. She hugged us and together we boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment.

James

"Hey Potter." A high pitched voice chimed in my ear. It turned out to just be my best friend Sirius Black pretending to be Evans. He batted his eyelashes at me.

"That's just weird Sirius." I said shuddering.

"Maybe, but that's as close to her as your going to get." He laughed slapping me on the back.

"Says you. Everyone knows the 108th times the charm." I said surely.

"You've asked her out 107 times?" My other best friend Remus Lupin asked.

"It'll be 108 today." I said.

"I'm not too sure about Lily, but Jasmine Marrietti is beautiful." Sirius sighed looking out the window as Jasmine boarded the train with Evans and Roselyn. Sirius and I were trying to fix Remus up with Roselyn, but that never seemed to work. Neither of them were interested.

"They're coming this way." I hissed. Sure enough the door opened and there stood Evans rolling her eyes.

"Let's try another." She said.

"Good luck with that. The only other open one is full of Slytherins." Sirius piped up.

"Slytherins…or Marauders?" Rose asked.

"Any chance we could just sit in the hallway?" Lily asked.

"We'll take our chances here." Jasmine said sitting down. Rose followed but Lily stayed put. She regarded me with a glare that said. 'Personally I would have taken the Slytherins.'

Lily

Personally, I would have taken the Slytherins. But Jazz liked Sirius, I knew that, and the look she sent me said 'Don't you dare leave me alone.' So I sat down across from James.

"You've grown over summer." Sirius said to Jazz. She smiled.

"Two inches." She nodded. He nodded and I knew they were talking about two different things. I looked at Remus, the one Marauder I could actually stand.

"So how was your summer Remus?" I asked.

"It was great. How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Your sister right?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Just wait until next summer." I said evilly. He laughed.

"You, Lily? Pull a prank? I didn't know you had it in you." He teased.

"Excuse you, you know perfectly well it was me who changed the restroom signs that one time when you weren't paying attention." I smirked.

"That was you!" Potter exclaimed. I ignored him.

"But mainly I've been saving it for dear Petunia. I can't wait to see her scream when I turn her teacup into a rat. We'll see her explain that to dear Vernon about me going to a delinquent school." I smirked.

"But you don't go to a delinquent school! You go to Hogwarts." Potter said confused.

"Yes, but her sister tells everyone that she goes to a delinquent school for hopeless cases because she's ashamed to have a witch in the family." Jazz explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"She thinks Lily's a freak. Vernon is Petunia's boyfriend." Rose added.

"Not anymore." I sighed. "They're engaged. Vernon Dursley is going to be in my family!" I said in horror.

"Ugh. Does he still turn purple? That was funny when we saw him that once, after you asked your sister if she knew she was dating a pig without a neck. He turned violet!" Jazz

laughed.

"That was when they first started dating right? Yeah, that was last summer!" Rose giggled before taking out her book.

"Imagine what their children will look like!" I said, a sudden picture of a horse like pig flashing in my mind. This sent another bout of giggles through us girls.

"So Evans, still a prefect?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, of course, I flirt too much and Rose is far too busy knowing everything about everyone." Jazz explained. "And if you think Dumbledore's going to pick one of those twits Clarissa or Yvonne, you're crazier than you look." She laughed.

"Well wonderful! Remus is prefect again too!" Sirius said slapping him on the back. "You two will be heads next year for sure! Then we'll get away with everything!"

"First of all, I'm not going to be head girl. And even if I was, you really think I'm going to let you get away with everything?"

"Why don't you think you'll be head girl?" Potter asked.

"Because I'm up against Amelia from Hufflepuff, Alice from Ravenclaw and Bellatrix from Slytherin." I explained.

"You think cousin Bella is going to become Head Girl?" Sirius asked through snorts of laughter.

"Well…no, but really, she is smart." I shrugged.

"She got a T in Charms." He snorted.

"It's impossible to get a T." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not if you only get one right. Then you're an official Troll." He laughed.

"Anyway, I was talking more about Alice and Amelia." I said. "They're smart enough and they work really hard."

"Alice is going steady with Frank Longbottom now, she won't have much time for Head duties." Rose shrugged.

"And Amelia gossips too much, Dumbledore's like psychic. He knows everything." Jazz added.

"I know it's like he's watching us every moment." Sirius nodded.

"He could be watching us right now." Potter nodded. We were all quiet for a minute listening for clues of our secretive headmaster.

"Boo." A voice said from the door. Rose screamed and I jumped three feet in the air. It was Dumbledore. "Just thought I'd tell Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin that it is time for our prefect

meeting." He said smiling.

"Hey Evans, since the 108th times the charm, you can say yes now, you wanna go out with me." He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said simply before stalking out the door.

James

"So Rose, Evans digs me right?" I asked after she and Remus left. Rose snorted. Sirius and Jazz had gone to get some snacks.

"Yeah, as in she wants to dig a hole and bury you." She laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Look, James. We've known each other forever. Our parents used to know each other when they were babies. You know just about everything about me."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"What do you know about Lily?"

"She's beautiful." I said trying to think. The look on Rose's face said that wasn't good enough. "And she has a sister."

"You just found that out today." She pointed out. Damn.

"She's smart, she tied with me in OWL scores."

"Yeah, Dumbledore announced that at the feast last year." She said.

"She loves Charms, her owl's name is Twinkie, she's in Gryffindor and she's sixteen." I said racking my brain for everything I knew about her.

"I'm her best friend James, I know everything about her. But what you just told me, I could find out by sitting next to her one day during lunch."

"But I want to get to know her." I said.

"James, you have to know her before you can like her." She explained. It didn't make any sense to me. Isn't that what snogging is supposed to help you find out? "Take it from me. I know a lot of things about the guy I like."

"Who do you like Rosey Posey?" I asked using my nickname for her. She turned red.

"No one. But hypothetically speaking, if I did, I would make sure I knew at least his birthday before I knew I liked him for sure."

"I know Evans birthday!"

"What is it?" She asked. Damn again.

"Urm…"

"February 16th." She sighed. Right, I'll make a note of that.

"So what do I need to know about her?" I asked.

"You're going to need to figure that out for yourself." Triple Damn.

Lily

"So Alice and Frank are going out?" Jazz asked during the feast that night. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, he asked her at 3:07 on July seventeenth." She said consulting her book.

"How do you know that?" I asked. She closed the book revealing the cover, white with a red Rose on it and 'Rose' under it. She was rarely seen without it.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I have a knack for this stuff. I just write it down so I won't forget."

"So that book has everything about everyone?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Lily, you know it does, at least most everyone, and no you cannot read it." She said rolling her eyes.

"What I've never understood was why it's so small." Jazz observed.

"I put a charm on it first year." I said. "You were home for Christmas, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jazz nodded. "Ooh! Look at Amos Diggory!" She squealed. I turned. Amos was head boy this year, he was good looking, just arrogant and stupid. Even more so than Potter.

"Don't get your hopes up Jazz, he's going out with Marilyn Harris." Rose explained without looking up from her food.

"Since when?" She demanded.

"Two weeks, four days, 1 hour and seven minutes." Rose said checking her watch.

"Besides, he's dumb as a rock, that one." I said.

James

I saw a flash of some kind of book from Rose. I'd seen it before. Well actually, I never saw her without it.

"So that book has everything about everyone?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, you know it does, at least most everyone, and no you cannot read it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Sirius looked up from his food.

"What?"

"That book! It has everything about everyone at Hogwarts in it. Including Evans." I said.

"So?" A look flashed on his face. "Do you think it has anything about Jasmine in it?"

"Definitely." I nodded.

"James! We have to get that book!" He said.

Lily

"He's arrogant, pompous--" I started. We were in the girl's dorm later that night. Jazz was taking a shower and Clarissa and Yvonne were still down at dinner.

"I know Lily." Rose sighed. I smiled apologetically at her. She dipped her quill in the ink and scribbled in her book some more.

"Are you writing about me?" I demanded.

"No." She said quickly, too quickly. She saw the look I gave her. "Alright, sort of." She admitted.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked trying to pear over her shoulder. She closed the book before I could see anything.

"It's about James if you must know." She scowled at me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I demanded.

"Oh, gee, I don't know…maybe the fact that he's like totally obsessed with you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." I sighed. She put her quill down and looked over at me.

"He's really not that bad." She insisted.

"How do you know?" I scoffed.

"Maybe because I grew up with him?" She reminded me.

"Well he doesn't happen to ask you out a million times a day."

"Yeah, neither does anyone. Even once." She sighed. I looked at her astonished.

"A lot of guys like you!" I exclaimed. "What about Ben?" I asked referring to her third year boyfriend.

"He only went out with me because he liked you." She pointed out.

"He was a loser anyway." I saw the look on her face and put my arm around her.

"I'll trade places with you any day." I told her. "Boys aren't everything." She laughed.

"God Lils, what would I do without you?" She laughed.

"I don't know." I said. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit me with it. I grabbed mine and fought back. When Jazz came in she joined in too. Together we had a full fledged pillow fight.

"You guys are nuts." Jazz sighed when we were done.

"You're just figuring that out?" I asked.

"Nah, it's obvious." She nodded.

"What on earth happened to our room!" A voice shrieked from the door. We turned to see Clarissa and Yvonne.

"Pillow fight." I shrugged. They rolled their eyes. Clarissa was kind of pretty I guess, Light Brown curly hair, but she had squinty dark brown eyes that always seemed to be rolling. Yvonne was dark skinned with textured black hair often in plaits and lighter brown eyes, she was very pretty and wasn't often found without her boyfriend, Eddie Thomas. The only problem with her is that she was often sneering at other girls. (No Yvonne isn't Dean's mum, those of you who have visited J.K. Rowling's website know his mother was a muggle. It is his father though.)

"I'm going to go take a shower." Clarissa sneered walking into the bathroom. "I expect this room spotless by the time I get back." I looked around, the only things laying around were clothes and makeup, all Clarissa and Yvonne's.

"None of it's ours." I pointed out.

"So?"

"So clean it up yourself halfwit." Jazz returned.

"I'm going to go meet Eddie in the common room." Yvonne said. Yvonne really wasn't as bad as Clarissa, but that wasn't saying much.

James

"So how was your date with Jasmine?" I asked Sirius.

"It wasn't a date." He said not looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Did you kiss her?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Then it was a date." Peter said.

"Just because you don't kiss any girls doesn't mean I don't." Sirius said.

"Yeah, if that were the case, Sirius and I would be dating the entire female population in the school." I laughed.

"Except for two." Remus added.

"What?" I asked.

"Two. Lily and Rose."

"Well, maybe I stretched the truth a little…Jazz and I didn't kiss." We all gaped at Sirius.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Don't get me wrong! I tried. She said she wanted to take things slow." He said rolling his eyes.

"So Lily, Rose and Jasmine are immune to your charm." Remus said.

"No, Evans is in denial, Jasmine is just weird and Rose is just…Rose. I mean she's my childhood friend, it'd be like kissing my little sister." I said. "You however have no excuse for not kissing her." I told him.

"I don't like Rose. We're just friends. Same with Lily. Just friends."

"She likes someone though. I'll bet it's in that book of hers." I said sneakily.

"You think it's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"We're just friends." He exclaimed.

"Says you." I laughed.

Lily

"This year," Amos Diggory said at the prefect meeting. He was Head Boy. "We are going to have a Halloween Masque. Prefects will be in charge of planning it. Seventh Year prefects and Marilyn and myself will be working on entertainment. Sixth Year prefects are in charge of decorations and fifth year prefects are in charge of food. We have just under two months to put this together." He said. "Please meet with the other prefects in your year."

The other prefects in sixth year were Amelia Manchester and Edgar Bones from Hufflepuff, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom from Ravenclaw, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus LeStrange from Slytherin and of course Remus and I from Gryffindor.

"How about we go for traditional orange and black decorations?" Remus suggested.

"No way!" All of the girls shouted.

"Why not?" Edgar asked.

"Too boring." I shrugged.

"How about pink?" Amelia asked.

"Why pink?" Edgar questioned.

"Because it's my favorite color." She shrugged.

"I like pink." I agreed.

"I don't." Frank said.

"Please Frank…I like pink." Alice said smiling.

"Well…" He started.

"Some one get between them or we'll end up with pink decorations." LeStrange commented.

"Frank! Snap out of it!" Remus exclaimed.

"I can't help it. I mean look at those eyes!" He sighed. "Pink's alright with me."

"Aww!" All the boys said.

"Pink and what color?" I asked.

"Black!" LeStrange exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not you Bella. The color." He said just before the two of them began sucking face.

"Break it up you two!" Remus exclaimed.

"Merlin, it's a good thing we're just friends Remus, or we'd never get anything done." I laughed. He smiled back.

"So, pink and black. Muggle dress or dress robes?" Remus asked.

"Ooh! Muggle!" I exclaimed.

"That groovy new dress shop opened in Hogsmaede. They sell muggle clothes." Amelia nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then, pink and black color scheme and muggle style costumes." Alice summed up from her notebook.

"How much of that did the boys in the group actually decide?" Edgar asked.

"Get used to it." Amelia shrugged.

A/N: Yeah, so the whole story was in Lily and James' POVs...but that'll change in the next chapter I promise! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I do not own any characters, besides Rose, Jasmine, Yvonne, Clarissa, and now Madeline.

James

"So Evans, what are you doing Saturday?" I asked her through the bookshelf in the library.

"Nothing." She said absently scanning the back of the book.

"D'you want to go to Hogsmaede?" I asked.

"No." She said without looking up.

"Why not?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The same reason I've turned you down for the past…oh, 118 times. You're an arrogant, selfish, bullying prat, who finds joy in other peoples pain." She said as if reading the words

of a page.

"What is that, anyway?" I asked referring to the book she was now taking toward a table. She turned the cover so I could see it. 'The Little Princess'

"The Little Princess? That sounds…interesting." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"It's classic literature. The title represents a metaphor." She explained.

"What's it about then?" I asked daringly. She looked at me over the top of the book with those amazing green eyes.

"A young girl, who has everything, her mother died when she was young. Then she goes to a boarding school in London. When her father dies she loses everything and is forced to work as a maid in the school to earn her keep." She said.

"Oh." I shrugged. "Why doesn't she just use her wand?" She took a deep breath.

"It would be hard for you to understand. She's a muggle. Besides, you don't sympathize with anyone, I'll bet even if you did hit rock bottom, you'd still go around pretending you we're the greatest." She said snidely slamming the book shut and marching out the door leaving me there stunned.

Lily

"He's such an arrogant prat! He actually had the nerve to insult The Little Princess!"

"He didn't!" Jazz gasped. I nodded.

"He did. Right after he asked me out! What nerve!" I huffed at dinner.

"Wouldn't be talking about me would you Evans?" He said behind me.

"Actually we are you git." Jazz shrugged.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Sirius asked. She glared at him with her piercing eyes.

"That's Jasmine Tivolli Marrietti to you Black." She sniffed. He was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"You're no better than he is. What is it, just because I didn't snog you, you treat me like dirt and go off with Serena Tibalt?" She asked.

"Rose." Both boys whined.

"Leave me out of this." She shrugged. "Personally I agree with them."

"But you were our friend first." Sirius said folding his arms.

"Yeah, when we were little. We're growing up now guys, why don't you act you age." She said slamming her book shut. "We're sixteen, not six."

"Come on, we've got Homework." I said standing up and heading toward the dorms. Jazz followed but Rose stayed put. She dipped her quill in the inkwell she turned her gaze to us

just realizing what we were waiting for.

"Oh! I'll stay down here, I'm not done eating you know." She shrugged.

James

"So Rose, what's up with them?" I asked her as soon as Evans and Jasmine walked off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, that's why you stayed isn't it? To give us the information on why they're so angry?" Sirius asked.

"No, I stayed down here to eat."

"Well can you tell me why Evans is so upset about that stupid book?" I asked.

"It's not a stupid book to her. You really have no clue about her do you? Yet you insist you're in love with her." She said gazing at me with those oddly large eyes.

"I never said I loved her." I shrugged.

"But you didn't know that growing up, she was given everything, her family was rich and they spoiled her rotten, not that it changed Lily, she remained as sweet as she is today, except to you maybe. Then her family lost everything, they're stocks crashed and her father's business sold out. They moved into a smaller house, sold her clothes and toys, she had to wear her sister's hand me downs. Her sister blames her, that's why they're horrible to each other. Lily spent most of her time at the school library. She read A Little Princess years ago and completely fell in love with it. She's a lot like the main character you see. She read it so often that right before she came here, the librarian gave it to her as a gift. The librarian was a witch, a rich witch at that, she pays for Lily to come here, for her supplies and clothes. She did anyway up until a few years ago when she died, leaving Lily everything. That book meant so much to her…then I guess over Summer, her sister threw it in the fire."

"But didn't the girl in the stories father die?" I asked confused.

"Lily's father committed suicide when he found out how much money they'd lost." She said quietly.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "What about her mum?"

"She's still alive, she got the family back in order, that and the money the librarian left them leaves them with enough money to get by. Miss Evans loves Lily more than life itself, she needs Lils as much as Lils needs her."

Jasmine

What nerve he had! Dissing Jasmine Marrietti in front of the whole school like that! Making me look like a fool. Just because I didn't kiss him after five minutes, he treats me like trash? I thought he understood! That he wanted more than a physical relationship. I was a fool. Sirius Black had dumped me. I was the dumper! I don't get dumped, but he had done it! "I guess this is what it feels like." I sighed, early Saturday morning. The first Hogsmaede weekend.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Jazz. It was bound to happen,." Lily sighed. "He's a player."

"You could have told me that!" I exclaimed. She laughed. I threw a pillow at her. I did NOT see any humor in this situation.

"Sorry Jazz. But I did tell you! You said that he was just sooo sweet and charming and how can a guy with eyes like him hurt me?" Lily reminded me. I huffed.

"Next time, remind me that you're always right." I sobbed.

"Don't worry I will." She teased. "Now get your butt up! I'm going to wake up sleeping beauty over there," She said gesturing to Rose. "then we're going to Hogsmaede. And you can flirt and shop until you drop dead."

"I don't know Lils. I don't want to see him." I sighed.

"I know you don't. But, if he sees you flirting with guys like you used to, he won't think he's gotten to you, but if you hide up here, he'll know he has." She said wisely and I knew she was right.

"Yeah, and Hogsmaede is huge! I probably won't even see him." I agreed.

"Right! And we have to get out dresses for the Halloween ball…" She said innocently covering her mouth.

"What ball?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Oops! Did I say ball?" She said knowing she got me.

"Yes you did, there's not much time! I'll wake Rose up! We have to get the good outfits before everyone else does!" I exclaimed. I was a girl on a mission. "Not to mention secure

dates, make hair appointments, is it a masque? I need details woman!"

"Yes it's a masque, muggle dress, the color scheme is black and pink and it'll be on Halloween night instead of the feast." She explained.

"You sneaky witch! You knew that'd get me up didn't you?" I demanded.

"That doesn't matter." said Lily. "What matters is that you're up." I smiled and grabbed a pillow and whacked Rose on the head with it. Rose sat up looking bewildered, her eyes as big as saucers.

"LILY! We have to save Jazz! The coconuts are attacking! You save Jazz and…I'll…get…the peanut butter!" Then she crashed down again and fell asleep, while Lily and I cracked up laughing.

James

"So where to boys?" Sirius asked.

"Zonko's." I exclaimed.

"Don't forget Honeydukes." Peter chimed in.

"We should also go to that new shop that sells muggle clothes." Remus shrugged. We all looked at him aghast.

"You want to go clothes shopping?" I asked. Remus smiled.

"Now I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there comes a time when a man must ask himself, what comes first, responsibility, or friends?" Remus explained.

"You chose friends right?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed.

"Of course. There's going to be a ball on Halloween, a masque, muggle dress." Remus explained.

"And?" I persisted.

"Well, we should probably get costumes before we end up going as something stupid like a pixie or something." He shrugged.

"Let's see, Zonko's? Or clothes shopping?" I wondered aloud. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet Lily told Jazz and Rose." He explained. I smirked.

"So they'll be there too." I nodded.

"More than likely." He smiled.

"Well than let's get going." I said happily.

Lily

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" A smiling petite woman asked.

"Well, we have a masque coming up at our school, and we were hoping to do a little early shopping." I explained.

"Well, I'm Madeline. Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could make some suggestions." Rose shrugged. Madeline smiled and summoned her clipboard and pencil.

"What is your name child?" She asked Jazz.

"Jasmine Marrietti." She responded.

"Turn please." She commanded. "Hmm, fair skin, dark hair…blue eyes, good figure…tall." She murmured. Madeline turned to the next page. "And you are?" She asked Rose.

"Roselyn Windsor." She said with a nod. Madeline clucked her tongue examining Rose's features.

"Child, you have the face of an angel, such eyes I have never seen, but those clothes, they do nothing for you dear." She explained. "Turn please. Does she always dress like this?" She asked us. I looked at Rose, her long hair thrown into a ponytail, blue jeans and a faded old tee-shirt. Jazz and I nodded. "Well, then I guess we will have to get you a new wardrobe. Don't worry about the money, love, you're Josie's girl aren't you?" Rose nodded. "I knew her in Hogwarts myself, and she married Gilbert Windsor, they sure we're sweet on each other. How's this, I'll give you a great discount on the clothes we find you, if you promise to wear them well and say hello to you're parents from me, from Madeline Thompson. Anyway, light skin, blonde hair, large olive eyes, slim, petite figure. You play sports?" She asked, scribbling like mad on her notebook.

"I'm a quidditch chaser." She explained. Madeline smiled and nodded to me.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Lily Evans." I explained.

"Bless my soul! Bridgette's Lily! Another Hogwarts friend." She smiled warmly.

"You knew Bridgette?" I asked.

"Of course, I remember you, from her funeral, of you've grown mighty pretty since then child." She said warmly. "Now turn." She instructed. I did. "Lovely red hair, brilliant eyes, fair skin, small figured, medium height." She mumbled, her pen scribbling. "Now come ladies. You will look ravishing, I assure you, I have so many ideas!" She exclaimed. She led us to a corner of the store.

"Ah here we are, for Jasmine, how do you feel about going as Juliet?" She asked pulling out a scarlet gown with an umpire waist, trumpet sleeves, an off the shoulder neckline and the front opening to a white petticoat. "Well, go try it on dear." She said pushing the dress at her. Jazz took it gratefully.

"Where are the changing rooms?" She asked. Madeline pointed to another corner of the store and Jazz headed off that way.

"Rose, you shall be an angel." She said pulling out a breathtaking gown, it was strapless with a light, almost white, rose colored bodice covered with diamonds, the skirt was such a pure white it blinded you, it ended at the floor, slightly belling out from the gold waistline. The sweetheart neckline was bordered with diamonds. Attached to the back were see-through wings covered with diamonds. Also with the dress came a gold halo.

"It's lovely miss, but I can't wear it." She said touching the soft fabric.

"Oh don't be so modest child, go try it on." She said. "It will show off your athletic arms, I assure you, just let your hair down first please."

"Well, if you insist." She sighed. Rose took the dress and headed off in the direction that Jasmine had gone in.

"Now you Lily. Are to be a fairy, tell me what you think of this." She said pulling out a gown with a light green bodice, with ivy for straps and a light pink skirt flowing to the ground. There were also gossamer pink wings, though slightly different than Rose's, these were fairy wings, sparkling with glitter. Along with the dress was a crown of ivy and roses, and a fake wand covered with glitter and with a star atop of it.

"It's magnificent." I breathed.

"Stop looking and try it on!" She said ushering me into the dressing room. "It should hi-light your slim figure." It turns out that Madeline was great at her job. Each dress fit us perfectly. Given that Rose's was a little too long, but that was something that Madeline fixed with a wave of her wand.

"I've been thinking, dears, this is a new store, you know. Word needs to get around that we don't just sell costumes here, we sell normal clothes that teenagers wear. Each piece is one of a kind, so I was wondering if you could perhaps try on a few outfits, take them back to school with you and soon, all the girls will be bustling about!" She exclaimed.

"With all do respect miss, your clothes are lovely but…" I started.

"Oh Lily! It's free advertising already, you can keep the outfits for free." She said smiling. Madeline pushed outfits at each of us and ushered us back into the dressing rooms. I fingered the beautiful cobalt blue tunic with it's gold beads and flutter sleeves before pulling it over my head. Next were the light denim pants, artfully torn at the knees with the Boho style belt. "Here Lily, these shoes will look wonderful." She said tossing a pair of gold thronged flipflops over the curtain. I opened the curtain and stepped out.

"Well my flower, you look lovely." James said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"Why finding a costume for the ball." He said innocently.

"You aren't supposed to know about the ball!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Lils! Can you ask Madeline if she has shoes that would match my costume for the ball?" Jazz called.

"Oh but it's alright for you to tell your friends?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The costumes are over there Potter." I said pointing to the costume corner.

"Thanks, so? Will you go to the ball with me flower?" He asked.

"No. I will not, you arrogant prat." I sneered.

"Lily, here you are! Oh you look marvelous. Did Jasmine ask for shoes?" She asked holding up a pair of white slippers.

"Yeah, thanks for doing this Madeline." I said taking the bag of clothes and accessories she held out to me.

"Hey Prongsie! Did you find-hello Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. Rose came out next dressed in a white eyelet dress that came to her knees and had short sleeves with a scoop neck and a pair of slide on sneakers. Her hair was braided into two braids, one on each side of her head.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

"Rose. You look like a girl." James exclaimed.

"Gee thanks." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you're in a dress." Sirius exclaimed. "A short dress. Last time you wore a dress was to…Aunt Em's funeral, and it was long and black." He recalled.

"Sirius, that was when I was ten, I'm sixteen now and I like it." She said smiling at her reflection.

"But how are we going to beat Slytherin if you're wearing a dress during quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, it'll be easy, they'll be too gob smacked looking at her to notice when she scores a goal." James laughed. "He means to compliment you, you know that."

"Yeah, after knowing him so long I get that." She laughed.

"Alright! I'm coming out." Jazz called. She stepped out wearing a spaghetti strapped deep lavender shirt with a sequined heart that was placed in the middle of the neckline. She also head on a dark denim skirt ending at her knees and a multicolored scarf as a belt with a pair of purple flip flops.

"Jazz." Sirius breathed. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Take a picture Black, it'll last longer." She sneered. I looked over at Rose, she was looking at the ground.

"Oh girls! You look wonderful. I put your new outfits in these bags with a shrinking charm, I'll keep in touch and I'll tell you when my new line is done." Her gaze fell on James, Sirius

and now Remus and Peter who were coming up behind them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

A/N: Ok, so I gave you a LITTLE bit of insight to Jasmine's personality...they're will be more in future chapters of, not just Jazz, but all the main characters.


End file.
